Y ENTONCES UN VOLCÁN HIZO ERUPCIÓN
by Zafy
Summary: Harry dormía plácidamente hasta que descubrió que su novio no estaba en la cama con él y que un volcán había hecho erupción… Todo lo que tuvo que sufrir por ello, lo tendrán que leer a continuación...


Hola a todos... Después de tiempo que me animo a escribir algo completo y publicable (según creo yo) de esta pareja... Esta vez fue en la comunidad de Live journal, que organizó un fluffy fest, que estuvo muy bueno, sobre todo por las historias tan geniales que presentó... comparto con ustedes está, espero que les guste y si quieren leer más historias buenas, copien el link, quítenle los espacios y listo._**  
><strong>_

_**http : / / hd - espanol . livejournal . com / 36890 . html**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Y entonces un volcán hizo erupción. <strong>_

_**Regalo para Sini Malfoy! **_  
><strong>Titulo:<strong> "Y entonces un volcán hizo erupción"  
><strong>Regalo para:<strong>**siniestramalfoy**  
><strong>Rating:<strong> NC—17  
><strong>Sumary:<strong> Harry dormía plácidamente hasta que descubrió que su novio no estaba en la cama con él y que un volcán había hecho erupción… Todo lo que tuvo que sufrir por ello, lo tendrán que leer a continuación...  
><strong>Advertencias:<strong> Slash; Lemmon; datos geográficamente incorrectos, situaciones increíbles e improbables…  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>Existe una creadora de este potterverso, y se llama JK, la señora que lucra con esto. Yo, en mi humilde papel de fanática e intento de escritora, solo busco pasar un buen rato escribiendo y que los demás lo disfruten. No se ganará ni un knut partido por la mitad con esto.

**Datos del Reto:**

**Reto #05  
>Acontecimiento:<strong> Erupción del cordón del Caulli (Chile)  
><strong>Fecha del Acontecimiento:<strong> Junio 2011  
><strong>Rating máximo:<strong> Nc—17  
><strong>Objeto Palabra/ Frases:** pociones, lava, lluvia / "necesito esa lava, Potter"  
><strong>Acción:<strong>Expedición "salvaje"

* * *

><p><strong>Y ENTONCES UN VOLCÁN HIZO ERUPCIÓN<br>**

**I**

_Sábado 4 de Junio de 2011, 02:15 AM, Apartamento 701, Calle Brills ln, poblado costero Brighton, Inglaterra:_

Harry se estiró un poco, aún en medio del sueño agradable que estaba teniendo, y jaló las mantas un poco para cubrirse, buscó acurrucarse contra el calor del cuerpo de su novio, moviéndose a través de la enorme cama, hasta que ésta se terminó y lo siguiente que supo era que estaba con el culo en el suelo, la espalda adolorida, y que no había encontrado el calorcito agradable del cuerpo de su novio en la cama porque éste simplemente no estaba allí.

Confundido, se sentó lentamente y miró alrededor. Frunció el ceño por la habitación semioscura y vacía. Se puso en pie y buscó sus gafas de la mesa de noche, además de un suéter más grueso que lo abrigara, y salió en busca de su novio.

El departamento que compartían desde hacía ocho meses era espacioso, de techos altos y varias habitaciones. Con un golpe de varita encendió las luces del pasillo y fijó su mirada en "La Habitación". Suspiró vencido, por el resquicio de la puerta se podía ver la luz encendida. Meditó entre averiguar qué pasaba o volver a la cama y dormir. Pero no tuvo que decidir, pues en ese momento la puerta se abrió de un golpe.

—¡Potter! —rugió Draco en cuanto salió de allí, traía un gran grupo de pergaminos arrugados en la mano y aquella mirada… Harry temblaba cada vez que Draco tenía aquella mirada, también cuando lo llamaba por su apellido, y cuando sucedían las dos cosas juntas, entonces temía muchísimo más.

»¡Potter! —repitió Draco, mirando de arriba abajo a su novio —, qué bueno que despertaste al fin, ya iba por ti, tenemos trabajo que hacer.

—Oh, Merlín, no…

—Oh, Merín sí —rectificó Draco, frunciendo el ceño —A habido una actividad volcánica en Sudamérica, en Chile para ser más precisos, ¡a ocurrido hace ya cinco horas!

—¿Actividad volcánica? —masculló Harry, siguiendo a Draco de vuelta a la habitación.

—Sí, cinco horas, imagínate todo el tiempo que estamos perdiendo con solo esta charla sinsentido.

Harry se quedó quieto en el marco de la puerta, observando a su novio moviéndose por toda la habitación, a punta de varita había sacado aquel maletín de trabajo y ahora miraba en su armario, evaluando qué tipo de ropa llevar.

—Tu cumpleaños —recordó Harry —, tenemos la cena en casa de tus padres por tu cumpleaños y luego hemos quedado en ir a bailar a aquella exclusiva discoteca que tanto te gusta, ya sabes donde están los chicos en alto y…

—¿Mi cumpleaños? —preguntó Draco con una ceja arqueada, girando a mirar a Harry de manera asesina —¿mi cumpleaños, dices? ¡Es una explosión volcánica! ¿Sabes cuánto material, cuántos minerales…? —negó con la cabeza, impaciente de, después de haber dado la misma charla una veintena de veces, tener que volver a explicarle a su incompetente novio acerca de la utilidad y rareza de ciertos materiales, sobre todo los volcánicos —. Olvídalo, simplemente recoge tus cosas y prepárate para marchar.

—Pero Draco, cariño —dijo Harry de manera condescendiente, mientras se acercaba a él y ponía sus manos sobre los hombros —, es el fin de semana de tu cumpleaños, tenemos un montón de planes… Además ya tienes un montón de materiales e ingredientes para abastecer a todo Europa, tú mismo lo dijiste, no crees que es un poco exagerado querer correr por cualquier parte del mundo cada vez que escuchas de la exposición de materiales… Sacaste bastante material de Islandia hace poco más de un mes…

—¡Y pude sacar más si no fuera por el imbécil de Starrig! —replicó Draco —, no permitiré que esta vez se me adelante —concluyó, apartándose de su novio y sacando a golpe de varita un par de abrigos y algunas cosas más del armario.

Harry suspiró vencido.

Starrig era un recolector de ingredientes para pociones alemán, la misma profesión que tenía su novio, y durante los últimos dos años habían coincidido en más de un lugar alrededor del mundo, buscando exactamente lo mismo: conseguir ingredientes raros y costosos, para luego revenderlos o hacer pociones extremadamente caras y rentables. Draco y Starrig se odiaban a muerte, si no fuera porque el hombre era un tipo heterosexual de setenta años, Harry se hubiera puesto un tanto celoso recordando que en un inicio Draco y él mantenían ese tipo de rivalidad, primero en la escuela, luego en la universidad.

Harry sabía que no había nada que pudiera hacer. Si a Draco se le antojaba ir al Polo Sur para conseguir algún tipo de líquenes que son posibles de ver solo en la época más cruda del invierno, iría, con o sin él, y Harry quería demasiado a Draco como para permitir que fuera solo y corriera demasiados riesgos.

Dejó de lado el escalofrío que le recordaba su estancia en el Polo Sur y sacó del armario un maletín pequeño, metió algunas cosas de manera descuidada y esperó que no necesitara nada más para el viaje. Luego caminó de vuelta hacia "La Habitación", con su maletín colgado al hombro y observó a Draco organizándose.

"La Habitación" era un lugar en el que Harry nunca entraba, lo máximo de acercamiento que tenía permitido era estar parado en la puerta, dentro todo era un laberinto de mapas parlanchines y coloridos que emitían distintos colores de luces, monitores con señales informativas de varias partes del mundo y un sinfín de cachivaches que Harry nunca terminaría de entender.  
>Draco golpeó una pared con su varita y un grupo de cajones salieron despedidos de la nada hacia afuera, Draco pareció perderse en un sinfín de papeles y carpetas de colores y Harry ya pensaba en si sería necesario iniciar una misión de rescate cuando el rubio emergió nuevamente, cargando un archivo delgado y viejo.<p>

—Hace cincuenta y un años que este volcán ha permanecido inactivo… —explicó Draco, mientras volvía a camuflar los cajones en la pared —, en este momento está en una gran actividad, dentro de poco la columna de cenizas que esparza será tal que bloquearan los caminos muggles —continuó.

—Mmm —dijo Harry, solo por hacer algún ruido que indicara que seguía escuchando atentamente.

—Es necesario partir inmediatamente, seguramente Starrif se enterará pronto de esto y querrá poner sus manos sobre mi lava, pero no lo dejaremos, no señor…

—No, claro… claro que no —asintió Harry seriamente.

Draco volteó a verlo y entrecerró los ojos, seguramente dispuesto a reclamar acerca de las respuestas burlescas de Harry, pero en ese momento un resplandor azul sobre el escritorio que permanecía extrañamente vacío en comparación al resto del lugar, llamó su atención.

—Diez minutos, Harry.

Harry asintió y recordó que debía avisar a alguien siquiera de su marcha, sobre todo ese fin de semana en que era el cumpleaños de Draco y habían hecho tantos planes con sus amigos y los señores Malfoy.

Corrió hacia la sala de estar y tomó un poco de polvos flu. De la encimera de la chimenea tomó también una tabla pequeña, previamente preparada y la arrojó, luego de echar los polvos flu, a la chimenea entonando claramente la dirección de Ron y Hermione. No era la primera vez que marchaban de esa manera, es más, con Draco siempre tenían que salir de esa manera, y habían ideado esa forma de avisar que no tomaba demasiado tiempo y era bastante práctica. Sus amigos se encargarían ya de avisarle al resto de los cambios de planes.

—¡Cuatro minutos! —le llegó la voz de Draco desde el pasillo.

—¡Voy! —gritó Harry, corriendo hacia el pasillo, donde Draco ya lo esperaba con un traslador en forma de caja de chocolates finos en una mano y las escobas en otra, además de un maletín colgado al hombro.

Harry tomó una de las escobas en una mano y ambos se sujetaron de la caja color rojo y esperaron.

—Realmente espero poder estar en casa contigo para celebrar tu cumpleaños —dijo Harry, teniendo al menos un par de minutos libres de espera.

—También yo… —sonrió Draco, relajando su expresión.

Harry sonrió en respuesta, cuando Draco sonreía de esa manera, algo cálido parecía surgir de su pecho, y era esa sonrisa la que le recordaba el apasionamiento del rubio en cada cosa que hacía, como en este caso, la recolección de ingredientes.

—Al volver celebraremos —aseguró Harry.

Draco cambió su sonrisa de agradecimiento por una más sexy y el calorcito en el pecho de Harry se extendió hacia otras partes del cuerpo. Abrió la boca para replicar, pero entonces el jalón de su vientre lo tomó de improviso y se trató de sujetar lo mejor posible a la caja de chocolates, mientras el traslador empezaba el movimiento.

**II**

_Viernes 3 de Junio, 9:00 Pm, límite del Parque Nacional Puyehue, Chile_

Harry soltó el aire lentamente, los traslados internacionales siempre lo mareaban un poco más que los traslados locales. Miró alrededor tratando de ubicarse, todo era humo, cenizas y mucha gente corriendo.

—A prisa, Potter —rezongó Draco, montando en una de las escobas y aplicando un hechizo de camuflaje sobre él y sobre Harry.

—Voy —respondió Harry, montándose también en su escoba.

Draco le sonrió y agitó nuevamente la varita, mientras se elevaba hacia el cielo, cada vez cargado de más y de más humo.

_—Debemos darnos prisa, Harry, si no llegamos al centro pronto, nos será imposible colarnos; en un par de horas más, todo estará muy saturado de gases… _

Harry dio un respingo sobre su escoba y agitó la cabeza como tratando de alejar esa voz, detestaba cuando Draco hacía ese hechizo, metiéndose de alguna manera en su cabeza.

—Odio que hagas eso —respondió Harry.

_—Lo sé, cariño, pero no nos podemos andar gritando a estas alturas, y menos con todo esto en el ambiente… es más, deja de gritar, te vas a enfermar._

Harry entrecerró los ojos y miró hacia su novio, que cada vez se elevaba más y tuvo que darle la razón, lo correcto era hacer hechizos de protección para no respirar los gases del volcán y por supuesto no hablar demasiado.

_—De acuerdo_—admitió, subiendo más a prisa para tratar de alcanzarlo.

Cuando finalmente lo alcanzó, ya estaban sobre los mil metros de altura. Harry tenía que reconocer que, dentro de todo lo mandón e impaciente que su novio era, ese tipo de trabajos le gustaban: volar a gran altura, esquivar columnas de humo y cenizas, algo de acción, no estaba mal para el dueño de una tienda de deportes mágicos y muggles.

Harry, como siempre, se situó delante de Draco para, de alguna manera, protegerlo, y siguieron ascendiendo un poco más, ya tan arriba el humo era muchísimo más denso y no había forma de mirar más allá de unos centímetros.

_—Revisa tu altímetro, la cima del volcán está aún a los mil setecientos noventa y ocho metros_—le indicó Draco, Harry asintió y luego miró hacia su altímetro.

_—Mil trescientos quince metros_—respondió, recordando que algunas veces, en situaciones de ese tipo, los altímetros que tenían en las escobas no daban los mismos resultados, según le había explicado Draco, y Hermione también cuando pidió su opinión, por la cantidad de magia que había en algunos de estos sitios y la fuerza magnética.

_—Yo tengo mil doscientos noventa_ —masculló Draco —. _Dame un minuto_—pidió.

Harry esperó pacientemente, bajando un poco la velocidad, a que Draco hiciera los nuevos cálculos y le indicara a qué altura realmente tratar de meterse al volcán, ya que con el humo, si se arriesgaban a entrar solo por instinto, sería posible que terminaran empotrados contra la dura piedra y muy lastimados.

_—Cuando llegues a mil cuatrocientos tres, vira hacia el volcán_ —dijo finalmente Draco —_Usaremos sólo tu altímetro, el mío está variando demasiado…_

—Tal vez sería buena idea que lo mandemos a revisar

—meditó Harry en voz alta.

_—Le diré a Neal que lo haga, no hay problema_—aseguró Draco.

Harry emitió un gruñido, recordando al "maravilloso Neal", aquel muchacho que se especializaba en adaptar escobas, arreglar altímetros y crear trasladores en medio minuto, Draco lo tenía por amigo desde hacía muchos años, pero a Harry no se le pasaba por alto las miradas que aquel muchacho le daba a su novio.

_—Vamos, Harry, no gruñas, que te escucho_—canturreó Draco con tono alegre.

_—En el fondo te gusta que lo haga. Que gruña_ —aclaró Harry, con un deje de fastidio.

La respuesta que escuchó fue la carcajada de Draco y se sintió un poco más enfadado, pero no lo dijo, por el momento estaban ya cerca de la altura que Draco le había indicado y su novio se estaba acercando más a él para poder virar juntos.

_—No responderé a eso. Haré ahora los hechizos de protección, trata de quedarte quieto _—recomendó Draco.

_—Claro, porque tú puedes quedarte quieto a más de mil metros de altura._

—¡Harry!

—protestó Draco impaciente. Harry no replicó, trató de mantener la postura y contuvo el escalofrío que sintió cuando una corriente de magia lo rodeó. Ahora Draco había activado el campo de protección. Aquel era un hechizo muy complicado de hacer, y normalmente Harry solo lo podía hacer en situaciones controladas. Era su novio el talentoso para hacerlo sobrevolando en una escoba a más de mil metros de altura.

_—Tú dime cuando sea la altura_—le recordó Draco un instante después.

_—Dos minutos_—anunció Harry, haciendo rápidos cálculos por la velocidad a la que volaban. El humo era cada vez más espeso y pese a los hechizos de protección que tenía encima, se sentía algo asfixiado.

—_Debes virar a la derecha, y luego dejarnos caer un poco, si no he calculado mal, lo cual es imposible, debemos caer justo al centro. _

—_Imposible, eh… _—se burló Harry. Esta vez fue él quien escuchó el gruñido de Draco, y no pudo evitar sonreír un poco.

—_Ahora_—advirtió a Draco, le dio una mirada de reojo para asegurarse que seguía con él y se lanzó hacia dentro y la derecha.

—_¡Caer, ahora!_—le llegó el grito de Draco, y sintió una garra aferrándose a su brazo, mientras su novio lo impulsaba a bajar.

—_Te he escuchado —_gruñó Harry, tratando de soltarse de Draco, por lo difícil que era maniobrar así, pero entonces algo más sucedió, ambos terminaron chocando contra "algo" y perdieron el control de sus escobas, cayendo en picada hacia, lo que Harry, gracias a la experiencia ganada con Draco, pudo dilucidar, era lava caliente. Y por supuesto que también había aprendido que ellos, por más magos que fueran y más hechizos que supieran usar, no sobrevivirían a una caída sobre lava caliente.

—Textus delapsus sum —gritó con todas sus fuerzas, mientras agitaba la varita.

La distancia con la lava caliente, que cada vez parecía más cercana, de pronto se detuvo, y tanto él como tres personas más cayeron sobre una mullida tela, caliente por el efecto de la lava en ebullición.

—Merlín —jadeó Draco, usando su propia voz, mientras miraba alrededor y jalaba su escoba lo más cerca posible a Harry.

—_Heiliger Gott_**_1_** –exclamó una de las dos personas con las que habían chocado y caído.  
>Harry jaló a Draco más hacia el extremo de la tela que había creado, pegándose a las salientes de la pared, sabiendo que ésta no aguantaría, y miró resignado hacia las dos personas que se unían a ellos.<p>

—¿_Warum muss ich immer habe ich mit diesem frechen Kerl zu finden?_**_2_**–replicó el hombre, abriendo un poco su acolchado abrigo por el calor, antes de darle la mano a una mujer, su asistente, que parecía estar en estado de shock.

—¡Yo no soy un muchacho engreído! —replicó Draco, Harry no le quiso decir que la verdad que sí lo era, y que incluso había sonado como uno cuando había replicado de esa manera, simplemente se limitó a observar la escena.

—¿Está bien _Fräulein Assistent_?**3** —preguntó el hombre, mirando hacia su asistente.

—Bien, bien —jadeó ella, mirando alrededor. Apenas dedicó dos segundos a observar a Harry y Draco, antes de seguir mirando hacia el interior del cráter dónde habían caído.

—Hay fisuras que están dejando salir la lava, pero no sabemos cuánto aguante, debemos ponernos a trabajar —dijo Draco, ignorando también a las otras dos personas.

—Debemos movernos, Draco, esta maya no va aguantar más tiempo —replicó Harry.

—Sí, hazle caso a tu novio y muévanse... A su casa —le dijo entonces el hombre, que no era otro que Starrif, con una mirada furiosa, mientras él mismo y su asistente se pegaban a las salientes de la roca.

—No. Nosotros llegamos primero —contestó Draco.

En cuanto Starrif empezó a contestar en alemán y Draco comenzó a replicar de la misma manera, Harry dejó de prestarles atención y miró alrededor, hacia el centro del volcán de donde la columna de cenizas parecía salir con más fuerza aún y hacia las paredes, negras y tenebrosas, daba la sensación de que en cualquier momento el volcán explotaría. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo más aguantaría la maya que había creado.

La asistente de Starrif observó a los dos hombres pelear y suspiró resignada, Harry la entendía, él se sentía igual.

Draco concluyó su discusión con Starrif de una manera muy airada y luego se dio la vuelta hacia Harry. Harry suspiró de alivio cuando Draco dejó de pisar la maya que había creado y se ponía, al igual que él, en las salientes rocas.

—Quédate quieto, voy a revisar tus hechizos de seguridad y comenzaremos a recaudar elementos y lava —le comentó, antes de empezar a mover la varita de arriba abajo, Harry se quedó quieto, observando hacia un lado, a unos metros Starrif y su asistente hablaban en rápido alemán. Harry pensó que bien le serviría aprender algún idioma más, tal vez para no estar tan perdido en discusiones como ésas.

—Tus niveles de seguridad están bien, estoy revisando los míos y…

Y entonces todo pareció moverse demasiado rápido para los ojos de Harry: un instante su novio estaba delante de él, explicando las cosas con aquel exasperante tono suyo, y al siguiente, todo el volcán estaba temblando y moviéndose, las cenizas estaban ascendiendo con más fuerza y derrumbando donde antes habían estado parados su novio, el profesor Starrif y su asistente. Por instinto Harry se pegó más a la pared, a la espera de que algo más sucediera, pero, tal como había empezado, el movimiento se había detenido.

Le tomó solo un instante más darse cuenta…

—¡Draco! —gritó, aún pegado a la pared, tratando de distinguir entre toda aquella columna de cenizas y calor, algún rastro de su novio o de las otras dos personas que habían estado con él.

Luego de gritar por un buen rato, se detuvo porque la garganta le ardía demasiado, los ojos, pese a la protección de los lentes, le picaban y estaban llorosos, y sentía su piel ardiente. Sin los hechizos de Draco, no tenía oportunidad alguna.

Su corazón latía con mucha fuerza, golpeaba su pecho como queriendo escapar, queriendo saltar al fondo de aquel volcán, en busca de su novio… Pero la razón se impuso, haciéndole ver que saltando al fondo del volcán no conseguiría más que su propia muerte. Draco no era tonto, ni siquiera el profesor Starrif o su asistente lo eran, si estaban allí era porque sabían cómo sobrevivir en situaciones extremas. Solo necesitaba respirar, calmarse y trazar un plan de rescate.

Si algo había aprendido en el último año y meses que llevaba de novio de Draco, era sobre volcanes y sobre algunos fenómenos naturales. Y también sobre qué es lo que pasaría en esos casos. Lo primero que hizo fue crear los hechizos básicos de seguridad para no intoxicarse con los vapores y gases que el volcán producía, lo cual le tomó el doble de tiempo de lo que normalmente le tomaba a Draco. Luego sacó del bolsillo un pequeño artilugio de aquellos que el odioso de Neal creaba y le apuntó con su varita, tras tres movimientos que él pensó que eran demasiado complicados, surgió una cabina de madera. Harry frunció el ceño un poco, era bastante pequeña, podrían caber los cuatro, pero... muy apretados. Ya se imaginaba a Draco refunfuñando por tener que ir junto al profesor Starrif y sin suficiente espacio para respetar espacios personales.

Decidió pensar luego en aquellos problemas mínimos y se subió a la cabina. En el momento en que puso un pie dentro, la cabina se cerró y aisló cualquier sensación de calor y de gases tóxicos, al menos eso lo ayudaba a pensar.

Draco le había dicho que durante la erupción de ese volcán debía evitar el centro, pues la lava aún no estaba saliendo y lo único que había eran columnas de humo que nublaban la vista.

Si Draco estaba bien, como debía de ser porque no se imaginaba un panorama diferente a ese, debía haberse puesto en una de las paredes del este, tal como habían acordado antes, marcaría la roca con un verde muy brillante y esperaría por Harry. Lamentablemente Draco, había caído y le sería imposible subir en la cabina similar que tenía, ya que no podía trazarse un camino de retorno sin correr riesgo de morir calcinado o estrellado contra algún muro.

Harry iluminó con pequeñas esferas de luz el interior de la cabina y empezó a descender lentamente, conforme avanzaba podía ver la piedra oscura, sin señal alguna de rescate. Las columnas de cenizas bordeaban la cabina, e incluso en algunos momentos la hacían tambalear. Harry podía ver hacia abajo la llama de lava ardiente a la que se aproximaba y empezaba a impacientarse.

No fue sino hasta cuando faltaban solo unos metros para llegar a la altura de la lava y realmente empezaba a aterrarse, que vio en el lado este del cráter una marca verde brillante, pero Draco no parecía estar cerca.

Asustado a más no poder, llevó la cabina hasta la altura de la marca y sin pensarlo mucho saltó hacia el exterior, el calor era realmente asfixiante, y apenas en unos segundos fuera sintió su cuerpo empaparse de sudor. Movió la varita a su alrededor, reforzando una vez más los hechizos de seguridad y luego estudió el rededor.

—¡Draco! —empezó a llamar, amplificando su voz y caminando pegado a la pared, hasta que lo descubrió: un agujero por el que entraba una persona agachándose un poco, miró hacia el interior y vio la misma marca verde brillante en el fondo.

—¡Draco! —llamó nuevamente, tratando de amplificar su voz, mientras entraba en la cueva lentamente, aparentemente solo era eso, sin embargo, casi llegando al final pudo ver como el camino se dividía en dos partes, pero solo una tenía otra pequeña marca verde.

¿Sería posible que a Draco lo hubieran secuestrado y llevado a rastras? La última marca de pintura era apenas un roce casi inexistente y eso significaba que Draco no había tenido mucho tiempo para hacerlo o que temía que la pintura se le acabara y podría necesitarla en el futuro.

Cada vez con más temor, siguió avanzando por el camino que Draco le había trazado, en una cueva silenciosa y oscura, con el piso irregular. Se preguntó si es que el profesor Starrif estaría con él y si es que aún seguirían discutiendo en duro alemán.

Conforme avanzaba, sentía que el aire se iba acabando y que era mucho más difícil avanzar, pero no había nada que lo pudiera detener. Debía encontrar a Draco y ponerlo a salvo, era lo único que tenía en la mente.

Cuando parecía que el camino acababa nuevamente, encontró lo que parecían más marcas verdes brillosas, y estas se perdían en mitad del suelo. Anduvo lento hasta la última de estas y descubrió un agujero enorme en el suelo. De no haber estado las marcas probablemente no lo hubiera notado.

—¿Draco? —llamó una vez más, iluminando hacia el fondo, pero era imposible ver el final.

Dos minutos después bajaba, ayudado de un par de hechizos que convertían una soga en una escalera colgante y sin fin.

El camino de bajada se le hizo muy largo, no había forma de que pudiera calcular cuánto tiempo iba, es más, por un instante le dio la sensación de que no avanzaba más, que estaba congelado en un espacio indefinido del tiempo, hasta que unas gotas de pintura verde brillante volvieron a llamar su atención. El temor de que Draco hubiera sido secuestrado le dio nuevas energías para continuar.

Cuando sus pies tocaron fin, o al menos eso le pareció a él, sus botas se hundieron en una sustancia fangosa y lodosa, temió sumergirse pero no llegó más allá del tobillo. Haciendo un gran esfuerzo por moverse, miró alrededor con la luz de la varita encendida. Aquella cueva era húmeda en extremo, tenía extrañas plantas pequeñas y de color rojo adheridas a las paredes. Seguramente Draco, Neville e incluso Hermione hubieran podido reconocerlas, pero él, a quien la herbología se le daba tan bien como las runas, no tenía ni idea de si eran buenas o malas, así que simplemente decidió mantenerse alejado de ellas. Caminó, sin pegarse demasiado a la pared hasta que encontró un agujero como para que alguien pasara gateando, la pintura verde en el interior le dio la luz para continuar.

Luego de muchas horas más de camino, entre las cuales había tenido que gatear entre túneles, arrastrarse por una cueva, pensando que en cualquier momento el camino quedaría cerrado y quedaría atrapado allí de por vida, la visión de plantas de lo más extrañas e incluso haber tenido la sensación de estar cerca de un río demasiado sonoro, el camino lo llevó hasta una entrada cubierta de hojas largas y pesadas, nuevamente una insignificante marca de pintura fue lo que lo llevó a extender la mano y apartarlas.

Lo que encontró lo dejó extasiado. En un primer momento tuvo que entrecerrar los ojos por la gran cantidad de luz que había. En cuanto su visión pudo ser más nítida vio lo que se podría considerar un paraíso perdido. Había frente a él un gran bosque, al fondo de él se podía ver una gran cantidad de árboles enormes, con hojas de colores muy vistosos y alegres. Un río con un gran caudal, en el cual podía ver pequeñas canoas de colores moviéndose. En las riveras del río habían algunas personas bajo la protección de coloridas sombrillas, todos parecían muy contentos, incluso pensó escuchar algún tipo de música.

Sacudió la cabeza desconcertado. ¿Había caído en algún pueblo mágico tan bien oculto que ni siquiera figuraba en los mapas que Draco le había enseñado en un inicio cuando habían partido hacia el volcán? ¿Sería acaso que Draco había caído por casualidad en el camino de ese pueblo y estos, pensando en conservar su secreto, se lo habían llevado para silenciarlo? Las probabilidades eran, según su parecer, infinitas. Miró hacia su reloj de pulsera y descubrió que ambas agujas, la de minutos y la de las horas, estaban señalando las doce. Su reloj se había detenido en algún momento. Pensó también que seguramente no era seguro estar de pie en la entrada de un pueblo que probablemente era agresivo, exhibiéndose para que notaran su presencia.

Se agazapó entre las plantas largas de la entrada y observó sus posibilidades: Había un camino de escaleras de piedra que descendía hasta el inicio del bosque, el cual descartó inmediatamente por ser tan notorio; había también un pequeño puesto de madera que parecía levitar varios metros a la derecha, no entendía lo que decía, pero sí veía la figura de una escoba flotando, lo que le deba a entender que allí alquilaban o vendían escobas para descender. Definitivamente ninguno de los dos era una buena opción.

Tomó una bocanada de aire y se puso en marcha, lo primero que hizo fue un hechizo de camuflaje, para poder pasar de ser percibido, y luego, apretando un poco los dientes, se dejó resbalar por la colina, llena de plantas, muchas de ellas espinosas y que incluso le hacían arder y picar la piel.

Llegó al final de la colina para encontrarse con un amplio campo verde, entonces pudo distinguir algo que no había notado estando arriba, tal vez por algún hechizo de protección, la rivera izquierda del río estaba a pocos metros de una gran construcción, en cuanto a tamaños, podría decir que era como el castillo de Hogwarts, solo que este era más alto y delgado, sus paredes parecían brillar en medio de tanto color. Era un edificio moderno, como los que veía en Londres muggle.

Se preguntó si aquel no sería el lugar donde Draco podría estar.

Alrededor suyo habían varios grupos de chicos y chicas, en bañadores, jugando a la orilla del río, y otros tantos trepados en las canoas, compitiendo entre ellos por avanzar más rápido, mientras el río, que parecía tener vida propia, subía y bajaba sus aguas tratando de hacerlos caer.

Definitivamente no parecía un sitio peligroso. Es más, se preguntó dónde es que estaban todos los adultos, ya que esos chicos no parecían tener más de diecisiete años.

Y entonces uno de ellos, pese al hechizo de camuflaje, pudo notar su presencia. Harry no se hubiera dado cuenta si no fuera porque lo señalaron, ya que todos hablaban en una lengua que no entendía. Uno de los chicos lo señaló y luego otro y otro más, inmediatamente después se veía rodeado de un grupo de chicos y chicas, todos en bañador, saltando y hablando a la vez, apenas y entendió su propio nombre.

El defenderse de niños de tan pequeña edad no era algo que lo hiciera sentirse muy orgulloso, además que debía considerar que ellos ni siquiera lo estaban atacando, solo rodeándolo y hablando todos a la vez, como le ocurría algunas veces cuando salía a las calles del mundo mágico de Reino Unido.

Su hechizo de camuflaje perdió fuerza y se sintió cada vez más asfixiado, hasta que una voz mucho más grave, la voz de un adulto, pareció detener el griterío anterior.  
>El grupo de chicos que estaba a su alrededor se aflojó un poco, entre murmullos y gestos de fastidio, mientras un hombre alto y de cabello negro azabache, se acercaba caminando con rapidez, lucía una túnica azul claro y tenía los ojos tan oscuros como el cabello.<p>

—Señor Potter, me imagino –dijo en tono amable, hablando lentamente.

—¿Quién es usted? ¿Qué es este lugar?

—Ah, sí, señor Potter, imposible no reconocerlo, su rostro es conocido en esta parte del mundo también –continuó el hombre, ignorando las palabras de Harry.

Entonces dijo algo que Harry no entendió hacia los chicos y estos, más molestos aún, se alejaron, pero aunque volvieron a la rivera del río, que también se había calmado aparentemente durante el alboroto, no le quitaron la mirada de encima.

—Disculpe, pero… ¿me podría explicar qué está pasando aquí?

El hombre lo miró un largo momento, y luego asintió.

—Claro, claro, una explicación. Va a disculpar usted, mi inglés no es muy perfecto –le comentó el hombre, con una sonrisa, mientras extendía una mano, indicándole un camino a seguir rumbo al gran edificio que había visto Harry.

—No hay nada que disculpar, pero… —respondió Harry, empezando a hartarse un poco de que no le dieran una respuesta.

—Explicación, sí –asintió el hombre, ampliando su sonrisa –Mi nombre es Carlos Hernández, soy el director de la escuela y…

—¿Escuela? –interrumpió Harry, sorprendido.

—Somos una de las tres escuelas de magia y hechicería de Chile, muy reconocidos en el mundo —explicó el hombre con un poco de fastidio, seguramente ofendido por la ignorancia de Harry —, somos la escuela Caulle, pensé que nos había reconocido por el bosque y el edificio moderno…

—Yo… Estoy buscando a Draco Malfoy, ¿no lo ha visto usted? Es un chico rubio, de ojos grises, un poco más alto que yo y…

—Oh, el señor Malfoy, por supuesto, otra cara conocida que ha caído con nosotros este día… parece un día lleno de sorpresas…

—¿Ustedes lo tienen? —preguntó Harry, el señor Hernández frunció el ceño, como si no comprendiera la pregunta y Harry se corrigió —, es decir, ¿ustedes se encontraron con él? Lo estoy buscando y…

—Ahhh sí, sí, nos comentó que probablemente caería por aquí, por eso yo lo estaba esperando en la entrada de la escuela, pensamos que se dirigiría hacia aquí en un inicio, pero mis estudiantes, que no esperaban verlo a usted hoy, se han adelantado al recibimiento… debe disculparlos, sus aventuras son tan conocidas en esta parte del mundo…

—Oh, eh… gracias —Harry, que siempre lograba sentirse incómodo ante ese tipo de admiración, trató de cambiar de tema a uno que le importaba mucho más —, entonces Draco…

—Cierto —el director soltó una risita antes de girar su varita en el aire, frente a las puertas transparentes de la entrada del edificio, en el instante estas se volvieron como una cascada de agua, que ambos atravesaron, para ingresar a un edificio de paredes claras, con estandartes de diversos colores y escudos, techos altos en los que se podía ver un cielo tan azul como el exterior, y letreros luminosos que hablaban cuando pasabas delante de ellos. Harry deseó saber también español, para comprender lo que éstos decían.

—El señor Malfoy ha tenido a bien enseñarnos unas cuantas cosas mientras permanecía aquí, es una persona muy amable, lástima que el señor Starrif y su asistente sean tan diferentes, supongo que también tenían algo que enseñarnos si hubieran querido… –suspiró el hombre.

—¿Dice que Draco les está enseñando un par de cosas? —preguntó Harry, a lo que el director Hernández asintió —¿desinteresadamente? —cuestionó incrédulo Harry.

—Así es. Está en nuestra sala de pociones, en el tercer piso, si me sigue le indicaré el camino.

—Es usted muy amable. ¿Y cómo es que Draco llegó hasta aquí?

—Ah, verá, tengo tres estudiantes que son muy curiosos, no sé porqué siempre tienen que meterse en líos —suspiró el hombre, Harry sonrió, recordando a Hermione, Ron y él durante la escuela —, ellos pensaron que sería buena idea ver de cerca la erupción del volcán, pese a que tenemos una sala de observaciones destinada para eso, y que está en este momento abarrotada de estudiantes que también son curiosos, pero mucho más responsables… Estos tres alumnos pensaron que sería buena idea tomar prestado y sin avisar uno de los vehículos que tenemos en la sala de transportes y trasladarse hasta la entrada oeste, por donde se sale hacia el volcán, fue allí que se encontraron con el señor Malfoy, o por lo que ellos comentan, fue el señor Malfoy el que los encontró, a punto de caer al volcán y sin saber cómo protegerse del calor… Debo admitir que tendré que dar una repasada a los temas que el profesor de protecciones está enseñando, no saber protegerse en un volcán es algo que lo deja muy mal parado. Su querido amigo, el señor Malfoy, los rescató de lo que probablemente era una muerte segura y luego ellos decidieron traerlo hacia aquí.

—¿Draco los salvó? —Harry inclinó el rostro, asombrado.

—Excelente mago, excelente mago —admitió el director Hernández, girando en el pasillo del tercer piso y abriendo una puerta de madera.

El interior era un salón enorme, con grandes ventanales hacia el bosque de árboles grandes, que a Harry le parecieron mucho más cercanos que antes, en el fondo de este salón, en una especie de atrio, estaba Draco, frente a un gran caldero, moviendo la varita con gran concentración, susurrando palabras, mientras un grupo de chicos de aparentemente dieciséis años, lo miraban embelesados.

—Y aquí está su amigo, que tan amablemente nos está deleitando con una clase gratis de pociones —Hernández miraba a Draco con la misma admiración que los chiquillos de dieciséis años. Harry sonrió un instante, al saber por fin que Draco se encontraba en perfecto estado, aunque inmediatamente después, el alivio fue reemplazado por otro sentimiento, uno menos alegre: la rabia. Allí estaba Draco, jugando a las pociones, mientras él había tenido que, durante horas de horas, meterse por túneles y pantanos, para encontrarlo…

—¡Harry! –sonrió Draco en cuanto notó su presencia.

Harry entrecerró los ojos, más molesto aún y avanzó hasta el atrio, en compañía de Hernández, y los alumnos que antes miraban a Draco embelesados, ahora lo miraban a él de la misma manera

—¿Sabías que aquí también eres muy conocido? —le preguntó Draco, como si no hubiera estado perdido durante horas o como si no hubiera razón para estar preocupado.

—¿Porqué viniste aquí en lugar de quedarte en el volcán, de acuerdo al plan? —interrogó Harry en un siseo, los niños permanecieron mirándolo.

—Porque no voy a perder esta maravillosa oportunidad de conocer y dar a conocer ingredientes y sus usos —explicó Draco, encogiéndose de hombros.

Harry apretó los labios, cosa que hacía solo cuando estaba muy molesto… mucho más que molesto, furioso, tan furioso que ni siquiera Draco y su constante forma de minimizar los ataques de rabia de Harry, podía ignorar.

—Eh… bueno, niños, creo que por hoy es suficiente… Harry necesita descansar y…

—Claro, claro —asintió el señor Hernández con rapidez, percibiendo también la molestia en Harry —. La habitación que le comenté ya está lista, si me siguen, podrán darse un baño y descansar un poco antes de la cena…

—¿Cena? —preguntó Harry, sintiendo uno de sus ojos empezar a latir peligrosamente.

—¡Cena! —replicó Draco, tomándolo de un brazo y haciéndolo bajar del atrio, mientras hacía gestos de despedida a los chicos —, no negarás que no estás cansado después de tanto camino y…

—¿Tanto camino? Draco no tienes idea de…

—¿Por qué no me lo cuentas en la habitación?

—¿Habitación?

—Hay una tina de agua caliente, una cama blanda y paz para descansar un poco, antes de la cena.

—Sí, pero…

—Además, podremos estar solos —le dijo Draco al oído, Harry miró a Draco y luego al señor Hernández, que iba unos cuantos pasos delante de él.

Draco arqueó una ceja de manera insinuante, y luego se adelantó para caminar junto al señor Hernández. Harry los escuchó hablar en rápido español y se sintió un poco más enfadado. Él no tenía deseos de quedarse allí para cenar, ni para que un grupo de niños lo miraran de esa manera, lo que quería era, después de tanto susto, poder regresar a su casa, meterse en la tina de agua caliente y luego en su cama, donde había estado durmiendo muchas horas antes de que el frio lo despertara y descubriera que un volcán había hecho erupción.

La habitación que les habían preparado era grande y con ventanales que también daban hacia el bosque que Harry había visto a lo lejos, en esta ocasión los árboles parecían mucho más distantes que en la sala de pociones. Una gran cama estaba al centro, sin doseles ni cortinas, con las sábanas y cobertores blancos, a un lado una puerta, color claro también, llevaba seguramente al baño y otras puertas, estas oscuras, que eran el armario.

—Serviremos la cena a las ocho, espero que encuentren el camino, sino, seguramente que más de uno de nuestros alumnos estará encantado de mostrarles la forma de llegar a nuestro comedor.

—Eso sería genial, no queremos perdernos nuevamente, ¿verdad? —preguntó Draco alegremente hacia Harry.

—Claro —gruñó Harry, esperando ansiosamente que el señor Hernández se marchara para aclarar ciertas cosas con un rubiecito engreído.

—Bien, entonces… nos vemos a las ocho —aseguró el director Hernández, pareciendo percibir la molestia de Harry en su voz y tal vez dudando si es que era seguro o no dejar a Draco a solas con él, pero Draco sonrió de manera encantadora y eso pareció convencer al director.

—Muy interesante este lugar, ¿no crees? —preguntó Draco, en cuanto la puerta estuvo cerrada.

—Lo más interesante de todo es el camino para llegar —aseguró Harry, mientras abría las puertas del armario, sólo por hacer algo con las manos.

—De regreso nos darán un vehículo, llegaremos en quince minutos.

—¿Quince minutos? ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo tuve que andar para encontrarte?

—Por lo menos unas dieciséis horas —afirmó Draco.

—¡Dieciséis horas! —rugió Harry —, y el niño aquí bien contento, jugando a las pociones.

—Hay tantos insultos e incongruencias en esa oración, que ni siquiera pienso responder —opinó Draco, mirando de manera engreída a Harry.

—¿No piensas responder? —preguntó Harry, cada vez más enfadado.

—Por supuesto que no, obviamente estás ofuscado por el largo camino que has tenido que hacer y por la falta de alimento y de sueño. Es más, deberías tomar una ducha y luego descansar para que tu mente se aclare.

—¿Qué debería qué?

—Tomar una ducha y luego descansar para que tu mente se aclare.

Harry se encontraba en aquel momento en el que una sola palabra podría hacerlo estallar.

—Es porque seguramente no has comido nada en todo este tiempo. Cuando no cometes te comportas un poco… cavernícola.

Y entonces eso fue lo que hizo que Harry estallara.

—¿Cómo te atreves? En medio de la madrugada tenemos que viajar al otro lado del mundo, hacia un volcán —acusó Harry, caminando hacia Draco, señalándolo con el dedo índice y haciéndolo retroceder — , un volcán que además está haciendo erupción y que es peligroso, sólo porque tienes el capricho de conseguir más y más ingredientes para pociones. No contento con hacer que te persiga como si fuera simplemente un pelele, caes dentro del volcán y en lugar de ser un poco considerado y esperar a que te encuentre, o tratar de encontrarme, te vas de paseo con unos niños porque te pueden traer a esta escuela donde seguramente hay algo que deseas ver o conseguir —Draco emitió un quejido cuando su espalda dio contra la pared y el dedo de Harry se hundió en su pecho

—Creo que estás…

—¡No me digas que estoy exagerando! —rugió Harry, sin poder creer que aún así Draco replicara.

—Harry…

—A veces pienso que me usas a tu antojo, y que en el fondo no te interesa para nada lo que siento o pienso —concluyó Harry, apartándose de Draco y, obviando que realmente necesitaba una ducha y un descanso, salió de la habitación hacia el iluminado pasillo.

Demoró cerca de una hora en llegar de vuelta hacia la salida del edificio, y caminó hacia el bosque con aquellos árboles enormes que parecían cambiar de tamaño. Cuando por fin llegó al bosque, se sintió contento de haber podido pasar de ser percibido entre todos los niños, la sombra de los árboles no le dejaban ver ya la luz del sol, que cada vez se hacía más pequeña, augurando seguramente el atardecer, así que encendió la varita y anduvo dando vueltas hasta que encontró un buen claro donde sentarse.

No bien se pudo sentar, se dio cuenta de lo agotado que estaba, y se acomodó en el pasto que se sentía súper bien, al no estar húmedo ni frío.

Inmediatamente se quedó dormido.

**III**

Cuando despertó, se sobresaltó al ver delante de él el enorme rostro marrón oscuro y enmarcado de hojas verdes brillantes.

—¡Qué demonios!

—Tú ser inglés —dijo entonces ese rostro, apartándose un poco, Harry, que se había puesto de pie de un salto pudo ver uno de aquellos enormes árboles doblado hacia delante, mirándolo.

—Y tú… tú eres un árbol —replicó Harry, preguntándose si es que había perdido la razón ya.

—Este chico es observador —replicó el árbol y a continuación escuchó una gran cantidad de carcajadas, giró en todas direcciones y vio a muchos más árboles rodeándolo.

—No sabía que estaba prohibido entrar a su bosque —dijo entonces Harry, hablando lentamente —, lamento haberlo hecho y ya me estoy marchando.

—No está prohibido hacerlo —explicó el árbol—; somos nosotros los que lamentamos haberte asustado, sólo queríamos saludarte, hace muchos años que no vemos a un muchacho inglés…

—¿Y ustedes son…?

—Llevamos siglos aquí, pero antes, mucho antes, tuvimos familia en Inglaterra, hace mucho que no sabemos de ellos… probablemente ya duermen tranquilamente cómo árboles ordinarios.

—Oh… —Harry frunció el ceño —lo lamento.

—Es la ley de la vida, ¿verdad? —suspiró el árbol, levantándose un poco más, lo que hizo que Harry tuviera que doblar más el cuello para verlo. Otros árboles asintieron lentamente. —Tú amigo, el rubio, ¿vendrá pronto?

—No, no lo creo… pero sí quieren conocerlo… él sabe mucho de plantas y seguramente sabrá de…

—Nosotros no somos plantas —le interrumpió la voz de otro árbol, ésta sonaba mucho más jovial y rápida que la del primer árbol —, nosotros somos Eduxis.

—Ah… bueno, lamento la confusión.

—No hay problema, muchos nos confunden —le respondió el Eduxis más joven.

—¿Y vendrá pronto? —preguntó el primer Eduxis que le había hablado.

—No lo sé, supongo que luego de la cena… —Harry miró alrededor, el cielo estaba muy oscuro y todo parecía demasiado silencioso —, ¡Oh, Merlin! No me digan que me perdí la cena…

—¿Cena? —preguntó otro de los Eduxis, con voz más aguda.

—¡Rayos! —replicó Harry, mirando su reloj, eran la once y cuarenta minutos.

—¿Dónde? —preguntó el primer Eduxis que le había hablado, mirando alrededor, Harry no pudo evitar soltar una risita.

—Lo siento, fue solo una expresión… me he quedado dormido y ahora he perdido la cena.

—¿Tienes hambre? —preguntó otro de los Eduxis —, los humanos siempre consiguen comida en una de las habitaciones del lado oeste del edificio —explicó.

—Sí, tengo hambre, pero… —Harry se sintió un poco mal por Draco, seguramente esperando a que apareciese en el comedor y teniendo que justificarlo sin saber dónde se había metido.

—Te puedo indicar el camino —insistió el Eduxis con voz aguda.

—No, no es necesario, primero debo ir a mi habitación, quiero hablar con… —Harry frunció el ceño, escuchando unos ruidos extraños, como de gente avanzando por en medio de plantas a paso rápido.

—¡Oh, mira, están haciendo una excursión! —dijo entonces otro de los Eduxis, todos ellos voltearon a un punto, Harry no tenía la menor de lo que hablaban y se dedicó a mirar alrededor, entonces se dio cuenta que no tenía muy claro cómo regresar al edificio.

—Eh… Chicos, ya que ustedes pueden mirar más alto, ¿no podrían…?

—¡Mira allí está tu amigo! —le interrumpió el primer Eduxis —, qué bien… parece que harán un súper campamento.

—¿Qué? —Harry frunció el ceño, él qué pensaba que Draco podía estar preocupado por su ausencia y mientras tanto Draco estaba de paseo como si nada pasara.

—¡Oh… es muy mono! —dijo otro de los Eduxis con voz aguda y Harry entrecerró los ojos.

—¡Mono! —replicó, apretando los puños.

—¡Ya vienen, ya vienen! —dijo otro más pequeño, mientras todos los Eduxis giraban un poco, siguiendo a la comitiva.

Y entonces finalmente apareció Draco, seguido de unos cuantos chicos y chicas y un par de personas adultas. Todos llevaban antorchas en las manos y no parecían muy contentos.

—¡Allí está! —gritó entonces Draco, apuntando a Harry, a continuación lo repitió en español y todos avanzaron más rápido hacia el claro en el que Harry se encontraba, aún con los brazos cruzados y sin comprender mucho. —¡Devuélvanmelo! —rugió entonces Draco hacia los Eduxis, agitando un poco la antorcha —, no se lo pueden quedar, es mío.

—¿Tuyo? Draco… ¿qué…? —empezó a protestar Harry, aunque fue interrumpido por el Eduxis que le habló primero.

—No pensábamos tomarlo a la fuerza —interrumpió el primer Eduxis.

—Además él no está muy contento con ser tuyo —dijo el Eduxis más joven —, lo he escuchado discutir contigo.

—¡Cierto! —bramaron los demás Eduxis, Harry no había notado que eran tantos hasta que ellos protestaron.

—A ver, a ver —habló una mujer adulta que venía con Draco —, vamos, chicos, saben cómo es esto… el muchacho no quiere ir con ustedes, ¿verdad?

Harry miró a la mujer, luego a los Eduxis y finalmente a Draco, que estaba más pálido de lo normal, con la antorcha firmemente sujeta en una mano y la varita en la otra.

—¿Ustedes quieren que me quede con ustedes? —preguntó Harry con curiosidad.

—Siempre es divertido tener a alguien nuevo, Quercus llegó ya hace noventa años, ya no tiene nada nuevo que decirnos…

—¡Hey! —protestó el que seguramente era Quercus, un Eduxis alto y delgado.

—Es cierto —murmuraron varias voces más, y Harry sonrió un poco.

—Pero no obligamos a nadie a quedarse —continuó explicando el primer Eduxis —, algunos simplemente disfrutan tanto de nuestra compañía que quieren quedarse.

—Bueno… —empezó a decir Harry.

—¡Harry! —replicó Draco, interrumpiéndolo.

Harry volteó a mirar a Draco nuevamente, parecía aterrado.

—Decía que aunque es un honor que crean que puedo hacerles compañía… no es posible aceptar, tengo otras responsabilidades que cumplir y… bueno, ¿entienden, no?

Los Eduxis hicieron unos ruidos extraños que bien pudieron ser gimoteos o gritos, y Harry retrocedió un poco, pensando que tal vez serían atacados, pero un instante después el primer Eduxis que le había hablado se inclinó un poco y parecía sonreír.

—Gracias de todos modos por haber estado un rato por aquí…

—De nada —asintió Harry, sintió la mano de Draco en su muñeca, tirando de él hacia el bosque y se dejó llevar, agitando una mano y despidiéndose —, gracias a ustedes, la pasé bien…

Los Eduxis entonces se despidieron, agitando ramas y provocando que las hojas cayeran.

—No les hagas hacer eso —le reprochó otro de los adultos, mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—Lo siento —susurró Harry, bajando la mano y mirando ahora sí el camino.

Por un largo rato caminaron en silencio, a través del bosque, Draco no había soltado su muñeca y Harry se sentía un poco tonto por ser llevado de esa manera, pero no podía dejar de recordar su rostro pálido y la forma en que había ido a exigir que se lo devolvieran porque era «suyo».  
>Harry no había notado que se había internado tanto en el bosque, pues le pareció que había caminado menos distancia de ida que de vuelta.<p>

—Los Eduxis —dijo entonces la mujer, ya cuando estaban muy lejos del lugar donde habían dejado a los Eduxis —, son criaturas muy complejas… son pacientes y viven muchos años y por ello siempre buscan tener alguien con quien hablar, que les plantee nuevas cosas en que pensar. Hay muchos que se han sentido curiosos acerca de ellos y han querido conocerlos, y muchos de ellos llegan a ser convencidos de quedarse a convivir con ellos… Es entonces en que su forma cambia y… —la mujer suspiró —, te conviertes en uno de ellos.

—Pero jamás por la fuerza —aseguró el otro hombre mayor que iba con ellos —, aunque a veces les cuesta un poco entender.

—Entonces… si te quedas a vivir con ellos y mutas en alguien como ellos…¿vives una gran cantidad de años?

—En efecto, es así —aseguró la mujer.

—Interesante…

—No es interesante —reprochó Draco, apretando más fuerte la muñeca de Harry —, no tiene nada de gracioso que te conviertas en un árbol.

—No son árboles, o plantas —corrigió Harry —, son Eduxis.

Draco se detuvo y lo miró fijamente, por un instante, antes de negar con la cabeza. Luego de eso siguieron andando en silencio, los chicos que iban detrás de ellos murmuraban contentos por la aventura que habían tenido y cuando llegaron a las puertas del edificio, se despidieron con un apretón de manos y una sonrisa en los labios.

—Haré que les lleven la cena a la habitación —dijo entonces la mujer, sonriéndole a Draco, antes de perderse por uno de los pasillos.

—Yo iré a hablar con el director, estaba ansioso de tener noticias —hizo un asentimiento y salió por otro de los pasillos.

—Vamos a la habitación, tienes que tomar un baño, cenar y dormir un poco —le dijo Draco, soltándolo por fin y guiándolo por el pasillo.

Harry se sentía demasiado confundido y abrumado para reprochar mucho más por el momento, así que lo siguió en silencio. La habitación tenía lámparas que colgaban del centro del techo y que iluminaban todo de una manera agradable.

Sin chistar ni reclamar, se metió al baño, se deshizo de la ropa y se metió bajo el chorro de agua caliente. Aquello se sintió muy reconfortante y además pareció devolverlo a la realidad, esa en la que Draco había buscado ayuda y salido en su búsqueda al creerlo perdido y en peligro. No pudo evitar sonreír.

Horas antes había estado dudando de la forma en que Draco lo quería y ahora veía en él una clara demostración.

Cuando salió de la ducha comprobó su reloj, era más de medianoche, oficialmente era el cumpleaños de Draco, y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta.

Se puso una toalla a la cintura y salió hacia la habitación, una nueva mesa con una cena para dos personas y una botella en hielo había aparecido cerca de la ventana, y aunque Harry tenía un poco de hambre, tenía una necesidad más apremiante.

Draco estaba junto a la ventana, mirando hacia el bosque de los Eduxis, con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido. Harry caminó con pasos lentos hacia él y lo tomó de los hombros, sintió el cuerpo de Draco estremecerse un poco y supo lo nervioso que estaba.

—Así que… ya todos saben que soy tuyo —le dijo en voz baja.

Draco se encogió de hombros.

—Pensé que ya te habían convencido…

—Y entonces, si ya tenemos en claro que yo soy tuyo… supongo que nos falta aclarar que realmente tú eres mío.

—Sabes perfectamente que… —pero Harry no lo dejó continuar, giró a Draco con violencia, saltando sobre sus labios y besándolos con fuerza, mordisqueando el labio inferior y apartándose lo suficiente para que el mismo Draco fuera por más.

Sintió las manos de Draco sujetarse a su cuello y la forma en que su cuerpo lo empujaba, tratando de dirigirlo hacia la cama.

Por un momento se dejó empujar, hasta que estuvieron al pie de la enorme cama, entonces giró y empujó a Draco, y sin darle tiempo a protestar, se abalanzó sobre él, volviendo a devorar sus labios y acariciando sus hombros y sus brazos.

—Harry —gimoteó Draco, acariciando la espalda de Harry e inclinando un poco la cabeza para dejar que Harry siguiera atacando su cuello.

—No sabes lo que me has hecho sufrir, cayendo a un volcán y desapareciendo como si… —Harry se sentó a ahorcajadas sobre él y le sacó la camiseta, dejándolo con el torso desnudo, inmediatamente se inclinó nuevamente, besando esta vez su pecho, pasando la lengua a lo largo de la última costilla, hundiendo la lengua en el ombligo y resiguiendo la delgada línea de bellos que se perdían dentro del pantalón —, de sólo pensar que te había perdido…

—Lo lamento… —reconoció Draco, con voz jadeante, mientras levantaba las caderas para indicarle a Harry a qué sitio quería que llegara.

—No suenas sincero —le reprochó Harry, levantándose lo suficiente para bajarle un poco los pantalones a Draco, que gimoteó al sentir el aire sobre su erección.

—Yo no pensé… —Harry empezó a mordisquear aquel lugar entre la pierna y la cadera de Draco que sabía que lo volvía loco y Draco comenzó a gemir, sujetándose con una mano del cabello de Harry y con la otra de las sábanas. Harry sentía como Draco se removía, tratando de desprenderse de los pantalones, pero no lo dejó hacerlo.

—Oh, no, hoy no se hará solo lo que tú quieres —le recriminó Harry, dándole una palmada en la pierna, sintió a Draco removerse y lo escuchó lloriquear.

—¡Merlín!

—No, Draco, soy Harry… —le reprochó, alcanzando sus labios y dándole un beso, Draco se resistió durante un instante, antes de corresponderle, entonces Harry se apartó.

—Eres imposible —le replicó Draco por la broma anterior, Harry sonrió y se dejó caer un poco más, hasta llegar a la altura de la erección de Draco, que se erguía orgullosa y húmeda.

—Y tú estás ansioso —suspiró Harry, soplando sobre la erección de Draco y haciéndolo estremecerse nuevamente.

—Harry —gimoteó Draco —, por favor… ¿podrías…?

—¿Qué? —respondió Harry —¿hacer esto? —dijo antes de pasar la lengua por toda la erección de Draco.

—Oh…. ¡sí! Sigue…

—Mmm… —Harry empezó a repartir pequeños besos alrededor, subiendo incluso hasta el vientre, sin tocar nuevamente la erección, mientras Draco, seguramente incómodo con los pantalones hasta la mitad de sus piernas, se removía, buscando más contacto con aquella boca.

—¡Por favor! —repitió Draco y Harry sabía que estaba desesperado, pues Draco era demasiado orgulloso, incluso en la cama.

—Aún no estoy convencido —respondió Harry. Bajó un poco más y acarició un par de veces la erección de Draco, antes de bajar a los testículos, los cuales lamió y mordisqueó, haciendo que Draco estuviera mucho más ansioso aún.

—¡Eres un desgraciado! —dijo entonces Draco, y Harry soltó una risita por aquel insulto, en tanto le levantaba las piernas un poco, para tener acceso a aquel lugar al que quería llegar.

»Podrías al menos dejarme quitar esos tontos pantalones —siguió protestando Draco.

—Pero te ves muy bien con ellos —le respondió Harry, dándole una mordida a la parte interna de la pierna de Draco y empujando sus piernas hacia delante, de tal manera que quedara más expuesto.

—Dioses… ¡Harry! —gritó Draco cuando la lengua de Harry llegó a aquel lugar, rondando la rosada entrada y empujando un poco.

Harry sabía, tras tanto tiempo, como manejar el cuerpo de su novio, y no dudó en emplear todos sus conocimientos acariciando, lamiendo y mordisqueando, mientras Draco se volvía agua entre sus manos.

—¡Por favor! ¡Merlín!, ¡Harry! —gritaba Draco, tratando de sujetarse del cabello de Harry y de la cama —¡Basta!... ahhhh Si no vas a hacerlo, no me provoques.

—¿En serio? ¿Quieres que pare? —le retó Harry.

Draco tardó un momento en responder, pero finalmente lo hizo.

—No…

—Mejor, ¿Qué tal si ahora hablamos de lo desconsiderado que fuiste dejándome creer que algo malo te había pasado? —preguntó Harry, apartándose un poco más de él y quitándose la toalla de la cintura, estaba tan excitado que sabía que no aguantaría mucho más tiempo antes de clavarse en él.

—Lo sie… —Harry presionó sus dedos un poco más adentro, girándolos de aquella manera que hacía que el cuerpo de Draco se arqueara.

—No te escuché —recriminó Harry, ya completamente desnudo, acercándose a los labios de Draco.

—¡Lo siento! —Draco se arqueó nuevamente —¡Demonios! Hazlo de una maldita vez porque sino yo…

Harry sonrió más ampliamente.

—¿Tú?

—Oh… Dioses, por favor, Harry, ya, ya…

—Ya casi, _cariño_—le dijo, dándole un beso en la frente.

Los ojos de Draco, turbios por el deseo se posaron en los de él. En ese momento Harry podía sentir como Draco desnudaba su alma, y un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo.

—Harry… —gimió Draco, arqueándose nuevamente —, soy tuyo, solo tuyo… y lo siento, muchísimo —le dijo entonces Draco, antes de levantar el rostro los suficiente para alcanzar sus labios y besarlo con rabia y fuerza.

—Draco —Harry se sintió como su cuerpo era licuado con aquel beso y aquellas palabras y levantó un poco más las piernas de Draco, ayudándolo a librarse por completo de los pantalones y la ropa interior, hasta tenerlo completamente desnudo debajo de él.

—Sí —suspiró Draco, cerrando los ojos cuando Harry se hundió en él. Harry sintió los dedos de Draco presionando sobre sus hombros y volvió a besarlo, en tanto empezaba a moverse rápidamente.

—Dios… estás tan… —gimoteó Harry, envuelto en un espiral de sensaciones que lo estaban catapultando hacia uno de los orgasmos más violentos de su vida.

—¡Sí! —Draco empezó a moverse debajo de él con la misma desesperación, gritando cosas como "más rápido y más fuerte" y Harry lo complació, empujándose contra él una y otra vez, apretándose contra su cuerpo, mordiendo su cuello y sus hombros y sintiendo las uñas de Draco clavarse en su espalda hasta hacerle doler.

Cuando el orgasmo los alcanzó, ambos se sujetaban con fuerza el uno del otro y se mordieron los labios por la desesperación, ahogando sus gritos.

Harry aún no se apartó del cuerpo jadeante de Draco, mientras trataba de recuperarse. Y entonces Draco lo dijo:

—Te amo —confesó, mientras con una mano le acariciaba la nuca.

Harry levantó la cabeza y miró a Draco, sorprendido de aquella declaración, en la mirada de Draco había un poco de temor, y Harry lo comprendió. Sonrió y se inclinó para besarlo.

—Yo también te amo —le aseguró, cuando se apartó de Draco, éste sonreía ampliamente también.

Ambos se miraron un momento más, antes de romper en carcajadas, aquella había sido una de aquellas ocasiones memorables.

—Feliz cumpleaños, por cierto —le dijo Harry cuando las risas cesaron.

—¡Cierto! Ya es mi cumpleaños —recordó Draco.

—Sí, lo es, pero tu regalo está en casa.

—¿En casa? —preguntó Draco, arrugando un poco la nariz.

—En casa, señor, quien lo manda a andarse yendo a buscar volcanes en erupción en lugar de quedarse en casa, con su fantástico novio, a celebrar.

Draco sonrió un poco más y se acercó a Harry.

—Creo que en casa también dejé al fantástico novio.

—Tonto —le recriminó Harry, dándole un golpe en la pierna, mientras Draco rompía en carcajadas.

**IV**

_7 de junio de 2011, Parque Nacional Puyehue, Chile_

—Algún día deberíamos volver por aquí —dijo Draco, mientras consultaba su reloj de pulsera.  
>Harry, que sostenía el traslador con una mano y el maletín de viaje con la otra mano, lo miró intrigado.<p>

»Es un sitio bonito, ¿no crees?

—Sí, es cierto. Y el director Hernández es un tipo bastante amable también —aceptó Harry, contabilizando que ya faltaba menos de dos minutos para partir.

Harry miró alrededor, al fondo aún el volcán estaba lanzando cenizas y sabía que los transportes muggles estaban afectados por ello, agradeció que los trasladores aún pudieran funcionar allí.

Habían pasado un par de días más recolectando un sinfín de elementos del volcán y durmiendo en la habitación que el director Hernández les había habilitado; además de cenando con los demás profesores y paseando por el lugar, un privilegio, según le había explicado Draco, casi único, pues la escuela y la zona sub—volcánica del Parque Nacional de Puyehue no era abierta al público. Harry hasta había aprendido algunas palabras en español, aunque le dio pena no poder volver a hablar con los Eduxis, le habían parecido simpáticos y no los consideraba peligrosos, pero Draco y los demás de la escuela le recomendaron que no se acercara más a ellos. En realidad había sido un paseo bastante interesante y nada que hubiera esperado días atrás, cuando fue despertado en medio de la madrugada.

Y de pronto Harry recordó el inicio de esa aventura.

—Hey, Draco, ¿dónde están Starrif y su asistente?

—¿Quién? —preguntó Draco, fingiendo no saber nada del asunto.

—Sabes quien —replicó Harry.

—Ah… creo que se quedaron con los Eduxis.

—¡Draco!

—Nah, ¿cómo crees? Recibieron la alerta de que algo importante estaba por suceder y se marcharon no bien llegamos a la escuela.

—¿Otro volcán?

—No, no lo creo…

—¿Y tú no vas tras lo que sea que está pasando?

—No, yo quiero pasar unos días de descanso con mi _fantástico_novio.

—¿Ah sí?

—De preferencia sin movernos de la habitación… se me han ocurrido unas cosas.

Harry sonrió ampliamente.

—No puedo esperar a ver qué cosa se te ha ocurrido ahora.

Draco pareció querer decir algo, pero en ese momento un tirón en el estómago lo hizo dejar de prestar atención, mientras avanzaban de vuelta a casa.

* * *

><p><em>Cochin, India, 7 de junio 2011, 3:00 AM<em>

—Profesor, ¿está usted seguro que su contacto dijo que este era el punto donde los Lobalug4 se aparean? —preguntó la asistente de Starrif, mientras tiritaba de frío dentro de la burbuja que se hundía cada vez más en el océano.

—¡Claro! —asintió entusiasmado el profesor Starrif, mientras, ayudado de los hechizos de luz, miraba hacia el lugar oscuro en el que se hundían, con la esperanza de al fin encontrar una colonia de Lobalugs.

La asistente miró desconfiadamente hacia el interior del océano y luego a su block de notas, no había nada que hiciera referencia a que los Lobalugs se aparearan allí y se preguntó qué tan certero sería su contacto o si es que pasarían tantos días congelados en el océano por nada.

A miles de kilómetros de distancia, Draco, metido en una tina de agua caliente, recostado sobre el fuerte pecho de Harry, sonreía pensando en cuánto tiempo tardaría Starrif en darse cuenta de que había sido engañado y si en el proceso pescaría un buen resfriado.

**FIN **

1 Heiliger Gott Santo Dios  
>2 por qué siempre me tengo que encontrar con este muchacho engreído.<br>3 Señorita asistente.  
>4 Lobalug El lobalug se encuentra en el fondo del mar del Norte. Es una criatura simple, de veinticinco centímetros de largo, que está compuesta de una trompa gruesa y una bolsa de veneno. Cuando lo amenazan, el lobalug contrae su bolsa de veneno y echa un chorro sobre su atacante. La gente del agua emplea al lobalug como arma y se sabe que algunos magos le extraían el veneno para usarlo en pociones, aunque hoy esa práctica está estrictamente controlada (AF).<p>

* * *

><p>Muchas gracias a todos por leer, espero que les haya gustado... y un comentario nunca está de más, ya saben.<p>

Besos y abrazos a todos..

Zafy


End file.
